These types of devices are known in the most varied of embodiments and are primarily used in hair salons to treat scalp hair that has been treated with an agent (for example permanent wave agent, styling agent, or colorant) using heat radiation (infrared radiation). EP0372443A1 discloses, for example, a device for the infrared radiation of scalp hair, which has a high level of infrared radiation dispersion through the reflector system because of the design, and which is also not very efficient in terms of energy. In addition, the device is relatively expensive to manufacture because of the design.
The object of the invention is to obtain a device for the infrared radiation of scalp hair that enables the even distribution of heat to the scalp hair, has improved efficiency with respect to energy and a design that is easily manufactured, and that enables a reduction in the manufacturing costs through simple measures.